1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wide-angle imaging lens assembly, and more particularly, to a compact wide-angle imaging lens assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, optical imaging lenses have been applied to a wide variety of apparatuses such as mobile phone cameras, webcams, automotive lens assemblies, security surveillance cameras and electronic game devices, and the sensor of a general imaging lens is none other than CCD (charge coupled device) or CMOS Sensor (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor Sensor). Furthermore, as advances in semiconductor manufacturing technology have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and imaging lenses have become more compact with high resolution, there is an increasing demand for imaging lenses featuring better image quality.
Imaging lenses used in vehicle cameras, security surveillance cameras or electronic game devices typically require a larger field of view to capture an image of a larger area at one time. Generally, a conventional imaging lens assembly with a large angle of view, such as the four-element lens assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,446,955, is arranged in such manner that the front lens group has negative refractive power and the rear lens group has positive refractive power, thereby forming an inverse telephoto structure to achieve a large field of view. While such arrangement facilitates the enlargement of the field of view, the aberration correction of the optical system is ineffective due to the inclusion of only one lens element in the rear lens group. Moreover, vehicles equipped with rear-view cameras have become more and more common, and there is a trend toward high-resolution, wide-angle lenses for rear-view cameras. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a wide-angle imaging lens assembly, which has a wide field of view, high image quality and a moderate total track length.